Tempted by the Fruit of Another
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Sai loves Naruto but does Naruto love Sai? Is he seeing someone else? Sasuke/Naruto yaoi lemon. onesided Sai/Naruto. Based on a true story-my story.


**Title**: Tempted by the Fruit of Another

**Rating**: M for sex and implied suicide. Sasuke/Naruto yaoi lemon

**Disclaimer**: I tried to blackmail for the rights, but they arrested me. Anyone want to bail me out?

**Description**: Sai loves Naruto, but are the feelings mutual? Is Naruto seeing someone else?

**Author's Note**: This is a story that hits me close to home. It's about cheating, something that I had to deal with recently. My now-ex-boyfriend Valera is an international student. The day after Valentine's Day was when he decided to inform me that he has a girlfriend back in his home country. "But we are still friends right?" When I originally wrote this story, I had no idea I was going to be taking the role of Sai. I love the character of Sai. He makes the best character for conflict. Any story I have written with Sai in it has him being the central conflicting point. Poor Sai, so much abuse. And now I know his pain. And just the fact we were together for five months! He could have told me any time during those five months. So he used me and cheated on his girlfriend back home. I don't even want to deal with it anymore. Sorry for crushing everyone's mood.

**Playlist**: _Tempted_ by Squeeze. _A Bad Dream_ by Keane. Sad depressing music. Yup, this isn't a cute story.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Tongues performed an odd type of dance. The tongues belonged to Sai and his boyfriend of six months, Naruto. Sai deepened the kiss, pushing Naruto deeper into the sofa. His hand snaked into Naruto's shirt feeling upwards when Naruto pulled away.

"Sorry, Sai," Naruto said, "but I can't."

Sai was confused. "But why Naruto? We have been together for five months now."

Naruto gave a shy slight smile. "I know, but I don't feel as though I am ready."

Sai drooped his head downwards. "I will know when the times comes," Naruto said to comfort Sai, "but now is not it."

Sai looked up at his boyfriend. He could never be mad at him. Sai loved Naruto more than anyone could imagine. "I respect your decisions," said Sai, giving Naruto a small kiss. He got up to leave and Naruto followed him to the door. Naruto opened the door and Sai stepped out into the apartment hallway.

"I love you," said Sai and he gave Naruto another kiss.

Naruto didn't say anything as he watched Sai leave. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen, spying Sai's sketchbook. Naruto sighed; he would give it back to him tomorrow.

"You are a great actor, Naruto," said a voice from outside of the living room window. Sasuke came into sight and with grace came through the open window. "I almost believed you wanted to kiss that bastard."

"Sasuke," whispered Naruto. He walked out of the kitchen area and into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke held him close for a deep and sensual kiss. Naruto spoke into their kiss. "I was picturing you when I kiss him."

Sasuke kissed him once more and they both laid on the same sofa that held Sai and Naruto before. Naruto laid on top of Sasuke and buried his head into Sasuke's warm chest.

"I hate lying to him, pretending that love him, when I only see him as a friend," said Naruto. "he deserves better, someone who can actually love him."

Sasuke stroked his beloved's head. "I know, but we both have to keep up pretenses. I have to pretend I hate seeing you whenever we encounter each other in the woods and I hate it." Sasuke peered out of the window at the moon. "I hate being away from you, Naruto. It seems as though I still live only to spend these few short moments with you."

Naruto inhaled Sasuke's warm scent. "Then why won't you come back? Come back to me? Or let me go with you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I know you Naruto. You would never betray Konoha. This way we can see each other every so often. And plus, I don't want you to get involved with my fight. Itachi is unpredictable. If something happens to you, I could never forgive myself."

Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly. "But I still miss you a lot. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he kissed Naruto.

Naruto got up and held Sasuke hand to Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke shut the door and they both began pulling off clothes, not noticing the door was left slightly ajar.

Naruto took off his clothes first and laid spread eagle on the bed, a slight blush to face in anticipation on what was coming. He gave a slight laugh. "It feels like it's been forever, when its only been two weeks," he said.

Sasuke, completely undressed, crawled on top of his nude lover. "Two weeks too long," he said as he bent down a sucked on the skin on Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned, enjoying the feel of Sasuke's mouth on his skin. He grasped his arms around Sasuke's arching back, as though letting go would cause him to fall of the earth.

Sasuke licked down towards a new destination: a pink nipple. Sasuke licked his lips seductively and attached himself to Naruto's left nipple. Naruto released Sasuke's back and grasped onto the bed sheets. Being freely released, Sasuke let his fingers roam downwards. His fingers lightly brushed the sides of Naruto's member, sending Naruto to cry out in pleasure.

Sasuke released himself from Naruto and kissed him lightly. He smirked. "You're very eager tonight."

Naruto closed his eyes in frustration. "please," he begged, "make me come."

Sasuke smirked again. "As you wish," he whispered seductively. He crawled farther away from Naruto's mouth and towards Naruto's hard member. Sasuke gave the tip a quick kiss then proceeded to lick his way down the member. Once he felt Naruto had enough abuse, Sasuke slipped the whole organ into his mouth. It truly drove Naruto over the edge when Sasuke's head began bouncing up and down the organ, stopping every so often to suck on it.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Meanwhile, at another part of town, Sai walked alone on the streets, noticing clouds building up in the night sky. It was interesting scene; never had he seen the clouds built up so quickly. _I should draw this_, though Sai. It was then he realized his notepad was still at Naruto's apartment. Sai sighed. It was late, surely Naruto would be sleeping. But then again, any excuse to see his boyfriend Sai was happy to take up. He promptly about faced and went off back towards Naruto.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"SASUKE!" Naruto cried out as a lubed finger was inserted into Naruto. Naruto panted roughly, grasping the sheets, eyes closed. Sasuke had to admit, it was one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen, and he had seen a LOT of them from Naruto. The thought of what was coming made Sasuke hasten and insert another finger. Sasuke worked quickly, poking and prodding until he found that sweet spot that made Naruto nearly leap off the bed.

"There!" cried Naruto, "Hit that spot again!"

Sasuke complied, rubbing the same area, causing Naruto to scream. "Ready?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto simply nodded, lost for words. Sasuke positioned himself correctly, then slowly entered. Sasuke ground his teeth together. They had been doing this for years, and Naruto was still so damn tight. One would think with everything they did, Naruto would be able to fit whole coconuts.

Finally Sasuke had himself completely entered. He waited for Naruto to give him the go ahead after adjusting.

"Sasuke," moaned Naruto, "please…"

He didn't need to be told twice. Within seconds, Sasuke pulled completely out of Naruto, then slammed back in. He continued this process, searching for that spot again. Then…

"SASUKE!" Spot found.

Sasuke grinned, then began hitting that spot continuously. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, scratching into his back, but Sasuke didn't care. Sasuke used a free hand to wrap around Naruto's neglected member. He pumped Naruto hastily, matching his thrusting.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Sai knocked on Naruto's apartment door. The doorbell was still broken after Naruto and Kiba got drunk and threw Lee's weights at the wall, hitting the doorbell. No answer came from inside. _Naruto must be sleeping_, thought Sai. Sai then smirked with a new idea. What would Naruto think if he woke up with Sai sleeping next to him? Sai fished his key ring out of his pocket and found Naruto's spare key. He opened the door and let himself in.

Sai entered the apartment and spotted the sketchbook on the kitchen counter. He went over to pick it up, but a noise could Sai's ears. It was strange and vague. He let his curiosity overcome him and wandered towards the noise. He left the kitchen area and headed into the living area when Sai stopped dead in his tracks. That noise, it couldn't be…

Sai eyes widen in shock. He slowly turned towards the direction of Naruto's bedroom. No, he thought, Naruto would never, ever…

Sai took slow, tantalizing steps towards Naruto's bedroom, caught in disbelief. He came to the door, slightly open, and peered inside. Sai's jaw dropped at the sight before him.

Sasuke pushed into Naruto, hitting that spot over and over again. Naruto clung to Sasuke, looking afraid to let go.

"Sasuke, I'm going to…"

Sasuke grunted and pushed in. "Naruto…"He stroked Naruto's hair and came inside of Naruto. He cried out Naruto's name, filling Naruto's tight cavity.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, then he proceeded to come all over their stomachs. Naruto let go of Sasuke, panting.

Sasuke remained in his position, then pulled out. He laid down on top of Naruto, ignoring the sticky between them. He intertwined his fingers in Naruto's hand, panting and trying to catch his breathe. He regained control of his breathing and passionately kissed Naruto, who kissed back with equal vivacity.

"Sasuke," Naruto began, "I love you. And I will always love you and only you."

Sasuke held Naruto close. "Naruto, I will always love you. And when Itachi is gone, I will come back, so I can be with you. Forever."

The couple drifted to sleep, never letting go. Sai, who had witness the whole thing, backed up into the wall opposite the doorway. He slid down the wall, bringing his knees up, his head in-between his legs with his arms covering. Naruto, his Naruto, whom he loved more than anything in this world, was cheating on him. No, Naruto didn't even love him. Naruto loved Sasuke.

Suddenly everything made sense. Why Naruto didn't want to put out. Why there would be times he left early to go home and "rest." Why there would be days Naruto couldn't train and he complained of being in an odd pain. Why Naruto never said "I love you" to Sai.

Sai got up and glanced into the room again. Naruto was snuggled up against Sasuke. Sasuke had his arms protectively around Naruto. Sai couldn't take it and he left the apartment.

Sai walked down the street, in a daze. The rain began to fall, but Sai didn't notice it. It's just a bad dream, he thought. He walked down the street, pulling out a kunai. The raindrops flowed, intermingling with drops of blood.

**End**

**

* * *

****Author's Note**: So what happened to Sai? I'll leave that up to you because I don't know the ending yet. I need to live Sai's story just a little bit more. But I really liked this story, so maybe I'll write a follow up. I guess I'll see later, depending on what happens in the future. Thanks for reading!

~_Dante_


End file.
